On the other side of the bridge
by illeaf
Summary: When the constantly depressed doctor finds a strange winged woman fallen on his cabin roof, he couldn't help but questions his sanity first. Focuses mainly on Black Waltz No.2


**On the other side of the bridge**

Chapter 1

_Looks like it'll rain anytime soon._ Reynold thought idly while sipping a cup of tea, one hand resting on a book. It was almost noon, but the sky was gray and dark like early morning - mainly because it was cloudy. He wouldn't be surprised if a heavy rain hit the ground now and then. The air was humid but still chilly on the outside, and it remind the man to buy more coal for a fireplace. Maybe he should made a visit to the village tomorrow.

Living outside the village gave some relief to his stressed - or probably, too tired - mind, but had its pros and cons. He had to frequently check on the amout of daily necessities or what was left of, and unexpected shortage of things were often more than a mere annoyance. However, there were no crowded places, no usual noises that made his head spin, but most importantly there were no questioning glances and thoughtless rumors. The serene nature was his only companion - save for a few people who occaisionally come to visit his cabin, no matter what he said. He didn't count his patients in the list - it was different matter.

Isolation was like a coin - it had two different sides. Reynold could be himself when he was alone - there was no need to pretend he was alright, and there was no need for him to fake a nice smile for someone else to see. But when those time became too long, it made the doctor to dwell on his thoughts a bit too much. Loneliness wasn't a problem - yes, of course that was another thing that made his time so hard, but Reynold told himself it was one of numerous things he would have to bear forever. So he never complained about it very much. There was many ways to cope with the particular sentiment, and that always was somewhere between his work and reading.

The sound of the rain drops hitting the roof made him aware of his surroundings. Reynold rose from his seat and quickly shut the window panel on the other side of the house. His cabin was small, but it was enough for him to stay for few months - possible a year, but the doctor doubt he'll stay that long. There were two beds - one was a makeshift bed for him to sleep whenever there was a patient staying for few days, and there was a furnace and a cupboard that contained many kinds of things that would allow him to live for a week. A blazing fire burning inside the small fireplace provided the yellowish-orange tint to the otherwise dull cabin he was staying.

The pitter-patter of rain filled his otherwise silent cabin, and Reynold somehow feel grateful for the sound. As much as he seeked a solitude, a place that'll leave him alone the doctor dreaded the silence that always seems to follow him. It was ironic - he didn't want anyone to disturb his already distraught mind, and still he hate the sound of void. Maybe that was why he appriciate the sound of nature so much. It filled the space of emptiness without bothering his mind. After all, the nature itself was a nice companion. He hoped the rain would last long - the sound was soothing.

_**Bang**_

The cabin shuddered at the sudden impact, and for a moment Reynold thought it was a stroke of lightening. "What the... ." Something hit his roof. Hard. The sound and tremor almost reminded him of a gas explosion, but that was just his imagination going wild-again. There was no way that was the case - of all things, explosion in the rain. Reynold nearly laughed out loud at his bizzare idea.

Neverthless, he went outside to check what it was. The doctor know there was a ladder somewhere inside the cellar - the former owner of the house left some tools and things behind, and Reynold greatly appreciate it. He noticed the wood was tad slippery, but otherwise the ladder seemed safe for use.

The rain started to fall more fiercely, and it made the man to consider his actions before doing something. Maybe climbing to the rooftop in the heavy rain was not the best idea. His hands stopped at the thought. Maybe he should check it after when the rain stop-he was sure that was the most logical conclusion he can get. Yet there was a nagging feeling in the corner of his mind that was urging him to check what was on the roof. He wasn't sure whether it was his -almost morbid- curiousity that never know its limits, or his concern about the possibility of leaking rain water through the impact-made-hole. Maybe it was both.

Reynold half expected it to be a poor bird crashed by an accident. His cabin was near the mountain, and therefore sighting of wild animals were no surprise for him anymore. But this...he never expected this. Well, it half resembled a bird. At first, Reynold thought he had seen a pile of blue and black feathers. A big pile of feathers. But then his eyes find a dressed figure underneath. Oh, and a tattered pointy hat.

It took a minute for Reynold to realize it was in fact, a woman. A woman with a huge set of feathery wings. He had never heard of a race that had those kind of appendages instead of moogles, let alone a human. The mans gaze hardened at the thought. What if it was a mist-spawned monster? But at the same time, Reynold knew it wasn't a case. Since when did the monsters wear a dress and gloves? With the thought in mind - hardly setting aside his immensly growing curiousity-, Reynold pulled himself to the rooftop, and observe the scene before him more closely - already forgetting the dangerousness about staying in the roof during the rainfall.

The first thing that occured in the doctors mind was that he had to hurry. Winged or not, it was plain obvious she was the one who'd fallen directly on the cabin roof, and was now lying unconcious on her face. Reynold was surprised the roof didn't give in - the woman was lithe and seemed light weight, but it was still strange to see the impact wasn't too severe. Maybe it had something to do with those wings on her back - she might have lessen the force of acceleration by lowering the altitude or would have done 'whatever she would have done' before the fall. He automatically checked for a pulse - it was his old habit since the start of his career. The doctors fingers tensed. It was too weak and too slow for comfort.

Reynold carefully turned the mysterious winged woman, and stopped in midst. Her front side was a mess. There were crude gashes and cuts everywhere, the right arm was hanging loosly on her shoulder, crooked in a craziest angle he had ever seen. Indigo blue dress was torn and tattered, and the doctor noticed even her wings were scorched and shredded like a rag. Without any second thought, Reynold quickly pulled out a potion from his pocket - he always took it with himself for any possible emergency situations like this. It was made from a herb that close a rupture. Of course the effect was temporary, but enough to stop the urget blood loss. He plucked the lid with a haste and try to empty the substance immediatly - it was then he notice something was off. There was no blood stain - not a trace of red blood was on the womans limp figure.

Reynold nearly drop the potion bottle at the realization. _But those wounds were so severe! How could-._ His confused eyes scanned the body in disbelief.

Something caught his sight. There was a pool formed beneath the woman - Reynold first thought it was a rain water , but the puddle was darker than any normal water would have been. The color almost reminded him of her dress-._ Wait._ The humans green eyes widened as the idea hit him like a train. The womans dress wasn't blue, but was soaked by her blood - he didn't know whether he should call it blood in first place. And he wonder whether he had finally lose it. Maybe he was hallucinating? Reynold was sure he would have stayed like that for an hour if his logical side didn't kick in and remind himself of a poor 'woman' who was presumably leaking to death.

He half expected the potion to fade away without any effect - for unknown reason, it didn't affected on mist-spawned monsters- but it thankfully worked beautifuly, much to doctor's relief. The rain was still falling like a waterfall, and it made him wary. The woman was quite tall - maybe even taller than him, and the fact alone made the human pray silently to the god that she won't weight more than he could handle.

He was surprised that it was so easy to stand with the tall woman held in his arms. She was shockingly light and for a moment, Reynold thought he was carrying a little child instead of a full grown adult. She was that light. That made him briefly thought of a malnorishment, but he quickly shove it to the other side of his brain with others. It was plain illogical to consider it's biological and physical state when he didn't know who, or what she was in the first place.

Suffice to say, there only was a one coherent thought lingering in his head all the while Reynold carried the unconcious woman to the ground and into the cabin.

_Seems like today's turned out to be full of surprises._

* * *

_A/N: Reviews and feedbacks are always welcome. :)_


End file.
